


flashlight

by Lucy112235



Series: 🎵 some little drabbles, some call poetry 🎵 [6]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, Other, Platonic Love, Poetry, Support, happiness, just wholesome stuff y’all, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: a gift for my little buddy, Chala.





	flashlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalalalalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/gifts).

> i love you, sweetheart. you are truly a light in the darkness and you manage to lift me up when i’m at my lowest low. you are a beam of sunshine. please never stop shining.
> 
> ⛅️

i was a sprout, a seed  
a child awakening  
from a deep slumber  
alone, tired, restless  
words spilling from a broken pen  
elation  
exhilaration   
naivety   
a border to cross  
a bridge  
a lock  
chained and bolted  
lost  
alone  
in a tenebrous passageway  
a tunnel  
lost and shaking   
and suddenly there’s a light  
a lantern  
a flashlight  
bright and warm  
leading me out  
pulling my hand  
towards the sun  
a bright smile  
a pretty peal of laughter  
hugging that light close  
the sun’s rays shining down on me  
giddiness  
elation  
exhilaration   
dancing in a giddy hop  
grasping a soft hand  
and then  
falling  
down  
deep  
broken and bruised  
hugging my fractured bones  
dark  
lost  
shaking  
but you’re there again  
a flashlight  
to lead me out  
laughter escaping my lungs  
wounds patching together like sewing string  
sitting under the bright sky  
sunlight  
laughter   
stories  
a playful shove  
the sunlight wraps around me  
like a blissful hug  
my darling, you led me out  
made me feel like  
i’m not alone  
C h a l a  
i love you, dear  
for you are  
my flashlight.


End file.
